Love and Life
by Kaptain Aidan
Summary: Feli's sick and the only person around for him to call is Antonio. How do things develop? N. Italy x Spain. One Shot.


The sun laid over the horizon, illuminating the beautiful Italian architecture that surrounded Antonio. The morning sun embracing him in warmth as he

ran his hand through his hair, his bag of precautions under his arm. He rarely got a call from Feliciano, usually it was Roma calling to complain about his overly

cheerful, and overly adorable brother. This time, Feli hadn't felt well, his breathing over the phone earlier and the whiny-ness in his voice that Toni had sleepily

awaken to, immediately made Toni jump out of bed, cancel everything for the day and pack a bag full of snacks, medication, and anything he thought would be

possibly helpful. " 'Tonnnniiiio~.. Brother is gone, and Germany is gone and- ho bisogno di te per favooore(I need your help please)!" Though the Spanish man

knew the other was in pain, waiting for him inside, he couldn't help but smile. It had been a long time since someone needed him, and recalling the other on

the phone warmed his heart. 'Feliciano needs me-', his smile only grew, plastered to his face as he looked over the front door, contimplating whether or not to

knock or go straight in. 'Roma isn't home to double check so-' Antonio briskly reached for the door knob pressing it open, scanning over the lightly lit room. On

the couch laid Feli, curled up in the far corner, carressing a pillow to his chest. "Spagna?" Toni set his bags down by the door as he closed it behind himself, the

little Italian propping himself up to stare, squinting towards him.

"Si Feli- What hurts?" The Spaniard didn't waste any time making his way over, kneeling beside him, his hand resting lightly on his forehead in attempt to check

his temperature, then again on his cheek to console the suffering boy. The Italian's face blatantly grew red as he pulled away, hiding behind the pillow he had

been holding, clumsily rolling back into his previous position.

"Mi dispiace! I didn't mean to lie-" Toni blinked gazing over him, cocking his head slightly to the side in confusion.

"E-Eh? Lie? What are you talking about Feli?"

Feliciano peered over the edge of the pillow, his hands hesitantly running over the fabric as he sighed out loudly. "I'm not sick- I just wanted to see you! And

I've been alone for too long because those stupid heads went and left me here with nothing to do-" He threw the pillow on the ground, throwing on his most

convincing pout.

Antonio stared in shock at first and then, in utter amusement. Small laughs trickled past his lips as he snickered, raising his hands to playful tug at the Italian's

cheeks. " 'Stupid heads' huh? What meanies leaving you here alone. If you wanted me to come over though, you could've just asked, pequeno tomate."

Feliciano nodded, puffing his cheeks out more, squirming from the others touch as he tried to knock his hands out of the way. "We never have time to spend

together and I thought this would be enough alone time that we could catch up si?"

"That's a great idea, did you have anything in mind that we could do? Like, board games or something?" Toni made himself more comfortable, taking a spot on

the opposite side of the couch, his legs crossed comfortably, his arms rested behind his head.

Feli could barely take the sight, it was the start of summer and he should've expected the other to wear something so- could he say sexy? It was definitely not

fashionable, the simplicity is probably what amazed him most. The white tank that stretched up as the other extended his arms behind his head, and the

normal cargo shorts resting at his hips. Nothing too exciting, but on the Spaniard in front of him, it was very attractive. 'My favorite outfit..' He nodded to himself

before noticing the other had stopped talking. "Ah si! A board game! We could play Life?" He leaned forward, opening the small drawers from the coffee table

in front of them, plopping the game down, as he began to set it up.

"Sounds good to me. My goal in Life will be to be a millionaire!"

Feli giggled, nodding. "Mine will be- To start a family."

"Ah really? I can definitely see you as a family man." Toni scooted closer nudging him playfully, "We could start a family together, how about that?"

"T-Together?" Feli excitedly nodded, handing over the red car to Toni, "Si! Ah, you can go first!"

"Alright!" He spun the wheel, moving forward through the career path, allowing Feli to take a turn next. "It's sweet that you remembered my favorite color

Feli-"

"I remember lots-a things about you!- You're brother's favorite after all, and he's yours.."

The game continued on, Toni collecting his salary card, and Feli sitting next to him on the board.

"Ah, and who put that idea in your head? I don't like playing favorites. I've just known him for so long, I care about him. Same with you Feli."

Feli smiled softly, staring over at Toni, a slight blush framing his cheeks, "Would you say you love Roma and me?"

Toni nodded without any wait, "Of course."

"How do you love Roma?" Feli pulled back, his hands nervously gripping as his knees as he stared over at the Spaniard.

"How? Ah- Proabably like a son-"

"-And me?" He almost cut Toni's statement off, his face staring down as he tapped out little rhythms on his leg, "A son too si?"

"I don't know about that.. I didn't exactly raise you.. My feeling of love for you.. Ah.. It's hard to put into words.."

Hearing that made Feli perk up, his stomach twisting and turning in anticipation. 'Ti amo Spagna..' He repeated it in his head. His heart felt like it may drop, as

he bit down on his lip, 'If I'm going to make a move I have to do it now.. senza rinunciare a questo momento(without giving up this time)..' "Toni?"

"Si? What is it? It's your turn Feli." Toni's normal idiotic smiled laced his lips, a smile that Feli had grown to love. He took a deep breath before leaning forward,

pecking the Spaniard's lips.

"Ti amo!"

Toni sat, not knowing how to react to the all-so-innocent first kiss. He raised a hand, lightly touching his lips, attempting to see if that had really just happened.

"Feli- I- Don't know what to say."

"Si I thought so I just couldn't hold back anymore and I needed to do it or I was going to go insane and I said I love you out loud but you can reject me I don't

care I-"

"Sssh Feli! It's not that- I've just never been too good at words when it was necessary.. But I think I have a way to show you how I feel.." Feli blinked, not

knowing what to expect, the gap between the two of them closing as Toni's arm smoothly wrapped around his waist, pulling him in as close as he could in their

awkward position, his lips pressing lovingly against the Italian's. A few seconds past before he broke the kiss, cuppying Feli's chin lovingly, letting his head rest

against the others forehead.

"That's my way of saying- Te amo."


End file.
